List of Transformers: Cyberverse episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the series Transformers: Cyberverse. Series overview Episodes Season 1: Chapter One (2018) |ProdCode = 101 |Viewers = 0.36 |ShortSummary = Windblade arrives on Earth before the Decepticons and meets her old friend Bumblebee who has no idea who she is. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 102 |Viewers = 0.51 |ShortSummary = Realising that Bumblebee’s memory is in bad shape, Windblade must resort to extreme measure to try and help fix her friend. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 103 |Viewers = 0.43 |ShortSummary = While searching his memories to understand the Allspark, Bumblebee makes a more important discovery... the memory of his friend Optimus Prime. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = 0.46 |ShortSummary = During its journey from Cybertron, the ARK’s Energon supplies run low and the desperate crew is forced to enter stasis. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = 0.49 |ShortSummary = A mysterious clue from Bumblebee’s memory leads Windblade on a treacherous journey. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = 0.43 |ShortSummary = Windblade tries to make Bee understand who Megatron is. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = 0.46 |ShortSummary = Bumblebee learns how he first met Windblade and relives a Golden Age encounter with a young Starscream and his Seekers. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = 0.42 |ShortSummary = Bumblebee explores a nightmarish memory of his visit to Velocitron while Windblade pilots the shuttle in a relentless dogfight with the Decepticon Seekers. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 109 |Viewers = 0.43 |ShortSummary = Bumblebee revisits memories of his arch-nemesis Shadowstriker and learns there’s more to being a hero than just knowing how to fight. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 110 |Viewers = 0.39 |ShortSummary = Bumblebee remembers MacCadam’s, his favorite hangout on Cybertron. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 111 |Viewers = 0.39 |ShortSummary = Shockwave traps Bumblebee in a false memory designed to convince him he's a Decepticon. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 112 |Viewers = 0.41 |ShortSummary = Windblade and Bumblebee trace an Autobot signal and find themselves lured into a trap set by Slipstream and her Seekers. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = 113 |Viewers = 0.42 |ShortSummary = Bee learns the meaning of leadership through three memories of Optimus Prime. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = 0.34 |ShortSummary = The Seekers attempt to extract the location of the Ark from Windblade's memories. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = 0.31 |ShortSummary = Windblade and Bee uncover a buried Autobot who turns out to be an old friend. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = 0.32 |ShortSummary = The newly formed team of Autobots must stop Shockwave from destroying all life on the planet. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = 0.27 |ShortSummary = The Autobot team finally discovers the location of the Ark. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = 0.26 |ShortSummary = The Autobot team must fight its way through Shockwave and his Decepticons to defend the Ark and awaken Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. |LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} Season 2: Chapter Two: Power of the Spark (2019–20) |ProdCode = 201 |Viewers = 0.25 |ShortSummary = To save the Earth from disaster, the Autobots must defeat the Decepticons on the moon. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 202 |Viewers = 0.28 |ShortSummary = Starscream makes a power play for control of the Decepticons as the Moon hurtles toward the Earth. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 203 |Viewers = 0.23 |ShortSummary = As one of Wheeljack’s inventions wreaks havoc on The Ark, Bee tries to figure out what he saw on the Moon. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 204 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Decepticons vie for Megatron's favor, only for an Autobot to land right on their doorstep. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 205 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Optimus and Megatron finally locate the Allspark, but will need to pass its guardian's trials to claim it. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 206 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Autobots raid the Nemesis, believing Megatron has the Allspark, while Starscream creates a terrible new army. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 207 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = With the threat of Starscream looming, the Autobots and Decepticons attempt to negotiate an alliance. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 208 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = A distress signal from Megatron leads Optimus and crew to the Nemesis, and into Starscream's waiting clutches. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 209 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Cheetor struggles to find ways to be useful to the Autobots, so Bumblebee offers to train him in scouting. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 210 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Shockwave kidnaps Wheeljack to help the Decepticons find Starscream, the scientist must use his resourcefulness to escape. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 211 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After eons of embittered rivalry, Jetfire and Sky-Byte are prepared to do whatever it takes to end one another. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 212 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Starscream's plan reaches its endgame, and no one is safe. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 213 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = With the AllSpark in hand, the Autobots launch a daring mission to return it to Cybertron. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 214 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Autobots celebrate their newfound victory, but the party quickly takes a violent turn. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 215 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hot Rod takes Bumblebee and Cheetor space-boarding through an asteroid field where they encounter Sharkticons. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 216 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The mission to save Cybertron is threatened when Windblade steals the AllSpark and flees to a mysterious world. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 217 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = While looking for adventure, Grimlock and Arcee must protect the Ark from a series of catastrophes. |LineColor = #813D3A }} |ProdCode = 218 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Autobots repair a damaged space bridge in hope of reaching Cybertron faster, only to wind up trapped in unspace. |LineColor = #813D3A }} }} Notes References Category:Transformers episodes Transformers: Cyberverse Cyberverse episodes